


Practice makes Perfect...

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Desire, Ficletinstruments, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Help, New Friends, Sassy Magnus, Sweet Alec, Swimming AU, new teammates, shower fun, sports AU, swimmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus is new to Alec’s team and he can’t help his attraction to him. Stuff happens... 500 words of fluff with a little bit of sexy times!





	Practice makes Perfect...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

Alec swallowed at least half the pool the day that Magnus Bane joined the elite squad. 

He’d been floating peacefully on his back, trying to relax after a grueling practice, when coach’s booming voice disturbed him. “Magnus has made the cut on his first try and he’ll be training with you from tomorrow, make him welcome or else!”

Alec’s eyes had snapped towards Luke’s voice, but had gotten stuck on miles of caramel flesh, only covered by an eggplant speedo. He blushed and his cheeks heated instantly, so he had to duck under so no one would see. 

When he arose, spluttering, he felt a piercing gaze lazering into him and he sloughed off water to find gold speckled, chocolatey eyes giving him a once over.

“Alexander Lightwood, star of the Idris team. Looking forward to racing _closely_ against you…” His voice was sultry and full of promise, and it made Alec’s cheeks heat even further. He also didn’t fail to notice the way Magnus took the time to linger on the water droplets that were tangling in his chest hair. “I’ve seen you in action before so I hope you deliver on what your body always seems to promise, darling.”

Then, before Alec could move a muscle, Magnus had twisted away, giving him an incredible view - his ass dimples rippling in the tight Lycra.

Alec couldn’t get out of the pool for almost thirty minutes after Magnus left!

After a successful first race, where Alec had edged a win by a fingertip, he and Magnus had been chosen to share their thoughts with the school paper. Shivering in towels and bathers, they made their way to the showers straight after, finding themselves alone.

Alec had to spin quickly away when Magnus stripped straight down and stepped under the spray. “Aren’t you coming?” He asked, as he faced him, gorgeous body fully on display.

Alec mustered his confidence and stripped off his own Speedo, taking a hesitant step towards Magnus. Voice shaking a little (which he blamed on being cold), he replied, “I’m not coming yet… but you could help with that?”

Magnus’ answering grin, as well as a soft hand sliding up his side to hold his waist, was all the invitation Alec needed. Then their mouths were pressed together, fingers seeking purchase on slippery bodies.

“God, I’ve wanted this since I saw you swim last year. When you got out of the pool with everything on display…” Magnus gasped, as he slid his wet tongue into Alec’s mouth gripping his cock hard, pumping a frantic rhythm.

“I...wanted you…always…” Alec exhaled, sliding his fingers over Magnus’ silky foreskin and setting his own frantic pace.

Together, they panted towards completion, exploding in unison.

”Well if that’s how every meet ends, I think I’ll enjoy being on your team, Alexander!”

“Perhaps we could practice between meets too?” Alec asked, leaning up for another kiss.

“Well practice does make perfect!” Magnus agreed pulling Alec closer, ready for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 😍 I think this might need another part...
> 
> Enjoy this weeks Sports AU Ficlets!


End file.
